Power of the Elements
by MuppyPuppy
Summary: Upon his death Kagome receives knowledge of the greatest power, one that sends her on a journey through time and space, Leading Kagome into romance's like none other as she searches for her eternal soul mate. UR CHOICE OF X-OVERS VOTE NOW Kagome/harem
1. The Prologue

**Power of the Elements**

**by: _MuppyPuppy_**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANIME**

**PAIRINGS - UNKNOWN**

* * *

Once upon a time in the feudal era there was a miko of legend, during the last battle of the evil honyou Naraku, this miko's first love, an Inu – Youkai hanyou by the name of Inuyasha was pierced through his heart by an arrow belonging to the miko made of clay her name was Kikyo, who was also the hanyou's first love, however his heart and love was now the miko of legend, her name was Kagome. 

When the miko Kagome saw her beloved fall to the ground she screamed, running to him she held him in her arms crying for him not to leave her, however he told her it was his time to leave, and that the gods who had made him, the gods who had allowed him to live and love her would make it so that they would meet again, though his next life would not be as her lover, it would be as her son.

The miko cried, she told him that even if they were never meant to be she would love him always, and that when he was born, she would give him the life he never truly had.

Her lover than died, and he died with his final words being 'I love you Kagome' and when he died he smiled.

It was then that her transformation happened, it was so fast that all who survived the battle, and have yet to die to time, are still perplexed as to what had happened when the hanyou died.

The legendary Miko glowed as red as her lovers blood, as red as his clothes of the fire rat, and as red as his eyes were when he transformed into his demon state.

The glow turned into a force, it felt as if the vortex that was in the right hand of the Monk Miroku had opened, only this vortex pushed away instead of pulling in.

The red turned into a fierce violet, the same color as the hanyou's eyes on the night of the full moon.

Those who had allied themselves with Inu-Group were spared when a large blast of silver shot from the tiny miko's body. The same silver color as the hanyou's hair.

Enemies that had gathered to kill, were destroyed, the only evil left on the battleground was, Naraku, his incarnates, and the clay miko Kikyo.

The violet colored vortex then changed one last time, the miko stood up, her eyes glowing pink with her power, the elements gathering around her body and the body of her hanyou, and the golden amber light that was once the same color as her beloved's eyes swirled around her in a dance of love, pain, loss, power, and the death of those who caused it's mistress heartbreak.

With a cry so loud it shook the very ground, the legendary miko attacked, the forces inside her body fighting one another as she gave it her all to kill those who have killed others. And with a loud scream of pain coming from her enemies, the miko watched as a small pink jewel that had cause so many pain fell to the ground in front of her, and then watched as it lifted itself up into the air only stopping when it was hovering over her body, the voices of the jewel spoke then and the Miko's destiny had changed once again.

"Miko of time, guardian of the Shikon No Tama, and the wielder of the elements. We come to you now, not seeking your wish, but granting our own. We have suffered for thousands of years fighting over whom will become the strongest of all, it has been decided that on this day you will become the immortal wielder of the true meaning of power. Even if it is not your wish, the power you have displayed, unlocked, and showed through heartbreak, pain courage, and the one true emotion that no one has ever been able to explain – Love.

Because of your pure heart and your acceptance of all things good and bad, we the power of the Shikon Jewel, the power of the gods, bestows on you Kagome you this honor.

You will no longer be known as the titles Miko of time, guardian of the Shikon No Tama, no now you are the Celestial of elements Kagome, the chosen one of the gods, the only creature able to bestow true gifts onto the humans.

We must leave now, and we are sorry as well as proud. Sorry for your suffering, and proud of you're existence. We will meet again Celestial, and when we do you will find your true purpose in life.

Good bye for now Celestial Kagome"

The voices disappeared, the light faded and all that was left was a beautiful glowing creature sleeping beside her lost beloved, tears falling down her face even in sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD CROSSOVER THIS STORY WITH**

**EITHER VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE OR SEND ME A MESSAGE THROUGH **

**PM OR REVIEW!**

**AS A START TO THE NEW YEAR I HAVE BEGUN RIGHTING THIS STORY THOUGH I'M SORRY I HAVE YET TO UPDATE ANY OTHER OF MY STORIES, I WILL BE UPDATING AT LEAST THREE BY THE END OF THE MONTH, THOUGH THERE A COUPLE I'M IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING, SUCH AS THE LATEST CHAPTERS IN THESE STORIES: **

**below you will find out which stories are being rewritten and which are being updated and when!**

* * *

**(WONT BE UPDATED FOR A COUPLE MONTHS)****  
**

TWINS CURSE (Chatpters 17-18 being rewritten)

**(WILL BE UPDATED THIS MONTH)****  
**

A LITTLE BIT OF MAGIC

ONE HELL OF A SURPRISE

POWER OF THE ELEMENTS

**(UPDATE NEXT MONTH) **

I'M A WITCH

**(UPDATED UNKNOWN)**

BLOODY VAMPIRES (Most of story being rewritten)

**(UPDATE SOON)**

IS THERE SUCH A THING AS A HAPPY ENDING

DREAMS CAN COME TRUE

**(DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR GRABS)**

NO NAME FOR STORY

* * *

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORIES, TO THOSE WHO HAVE YET TO REVIEW THANK YOU FOR READING! I'LL UPDATE SOON

LOVES,_**  
MuppyPuppy**_

* * *

****** (¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥♣**


	2. Portal of the time and worlds

Power of the Elements

By: MuppyPuppy

Some Characters and part of the plot belong to there creators

Chapter 2 – Portal of the time and worlds

* * *

After a week of cleaning and healing those who had been injured in the final battle, things seemed to have gone back to normal for most. However, the Miko Kagome had yet to awaken from her tearful sleep. 

Some wondered if she would ever awaken, some thought that she was merely healing, while others said that it was only a matter of time before she died because of her broken heart.

However nearly two weeks after the battle, the miko finally opened her eyes for the world to see.

Noise surrounded the hut she was in, villagers, friends, and strangers crowded outside to learn of what was happening.

An old woman wearing miko garb walked through the crowed and towards the door with a young woman with a large boomerang on her back, and a young monk with purple robes and a staff with three rings on it that clicked together as he walked.

The large two-tailed Neko guarded the door, keeping out the villagers and strangers, and making sure that the only ones to pass were those that she trusted and those that her mistress trusted.

When the old miko, the young woman, and monk arrived at the door, the two tailed moved slightly to allow them to enter the hut.

Moving the bamboo screen they walked in to the hut to find the Lord of the West and his young ward talking to the Miko Kagome.

Who had yet to say a word since her awakening from her tearful slumber.

In fact the only thing she has done since she opened her eyes was sit up, drink some water, and stare blankly at the wall in front of her.

That is until she heard the sound of her sister figure calling out to her.

What little life she had left in her eyes brightened slightly as she looked at Sango.

As Sango looked into Kagome's eyes she saw the same look that she once held when she found out her brother was dead and had been under the control of Naraku.

Not wanting to see that look in her eyes she fell to her knees in front of Kagome and pulled her into a fierce hug telling her it would be all right and that she could cry.

At the simple words a plug was pulled, and Kagome let her tears fall, and as they fell they

crystallized and turned into jewels of the likes no one has ever seen, for these jewels were far more beautiful and even more rare than that of a forbidden demon's tear gems.

By the time the young miko had finished crying there were enough jewels to make seven necklaces and fourteen bracelets, rings, and earrings.

The Monk Miroku gathered the gems and placed them in a large piece of cloth before placing them in a smaller bag that lay inside the miko's large yellow bag.

He then turned to face his future wife and friend.

After another few minutes the miko moved and asked for one thing.

"Where was Inuyasha buried?"

The others weren't shocked that she would first speak of the hanyou, before anything else, and several thought about things they wished to ask of her but knew that the most important topic for her at the moment was Inuyasha's grave.

"We have yet to bury him, we wanted to wait for you to awaken before Sesshomaru took him to his family's tomb" Replied Sango

Kagome smiled slightly at them.

"Thank You" she said before looking towards Sesshomaru.

"Do you think I could keep his clothes of the fie rat, and place him in a special formal outfit I made for him, he was going to wear it when we married, had he lived." A few more gems fell from her eyes as she continued.

"You can keep Tessaiga, I only wish for the robe, and his necklace, and could I place a necklace of my tears around his neck so that his soul will be protected until he is reincarnated, and so than no one can ever use his body like Kikyo's body was used?" She looked pleadingly into the Taiyoukai's eyes begging him to say yes.

"Very well miko, but only if you answer this Sesshomaru's questions." He replied.

Kagome's eyes lit up with joy at the words and nodded to approve his request.

"Ask away Lord Sesshomaru" She answered, her smile unwavering but the sadness in her aura and in her eyes told them even though she was slightly happy she was still sad about her love's death.

"What happened on the battle field?" He asked.

Kagome's smile disappeared as she explained about how she felt like her world had fallen in on it's self and that she felt like she was floating in a dark abyss. Before she found a small speak of light that changed color.

First there was the color red, then came violet, and then it changed into silver than pink before glowing a golden amber that she told them gave her warmth like her hanyou's eyes once did, before pictures of different things appeared, little symbols that began to spin around her. A sign for each element starting with earth in the shape of a leaf, fire in the shape of a flame, water in the shape of a rain drop, and wind in the shape of a spiral, than the colors began to join and began spinning around her before they merged into a small ball that shrunk and went into her body. Then the elements formed together and merged into her body as well before there was flash and she was standing in a room, it was pure white and had doors that went into different areas, she told them how each had a name tag on it.

One room had been labeled memories, another said desires, and there were many others, but there were six that had stood out, where as all the other rooms had doors that were white there were five that had different colors or a design.

The first was the memory door, which was a golden color.

The second was a plain white door on one half but black on the other, and was labeled her balance room, or Yin and Yang it was made too balance out her power of good and evil.

The third had a blue background with a large tree that looked like the Goshinboku. It had pink Sakura blossoms that were lighter and almost white in color with green leaves, there was a light grey color that was swirling around causing the leaves and many sakura blossom petals to fall to the ground where there was a small campfire near the large roots of the trees, but was safely surrounded by rocks, on the large roots sat a girl that looked like her only different.

The girls hair was a black as the star filled sky, reaching over shoulders funning along and pulling into pulls of black all around her and falling all the way to the large roots, Her eyes were dark blue, and her lips a kissable red, with tiny ears and a tiny nose, her skin was pale but tanned, her body petite but she had a strong build to her, and she wore a dark red fighting kimono, with a silver sash, trimmed in gold, with a violet and pink necklace around her neck in a chocker fashion the necklace was violet with a pink jewel in the middle, then there was the necklace made of beads and fangs that Inuyasha once wore. She seemed to be glowing with a light around her. It was labeled Power.

After that came the fourth door, it was labeled Desire, and was red in color.

Next was the fifth door and it was orange in the background with pictures of her family all connected to her picture at the top, it was in a tree that seemed to lead into the room through the door. She told them that she looked into the room and had found trees with her past lives and they're family history's as well as the tree from before with her own family history. When she closed the door she found that you couldn't see the label because the tree covered it.

Then there was the sixth; it was silver in color with swirls of all of these other colors, there were so many that she didn't have time to count them before there was a flash and she was in another area with the Shikon No Tama in front of her, and then seven figures appeared before her.

The first was a man with long silver hair tied at the nape of his neck; he wore clothing very much like Sesshomaru's, in fact he looked just like Sesshomaru only more childish and with kinder amber eyes, on his right stood a woman who also had silver hair. She wore a beautiful white kimono with a golden obi that matched her eyes, and it had a large white dog on the back, on the left side of the man was another woman, but she had dark black hair, with friendly brown eyes, and was wearing a deep blue kimono with a red obi.

Behind them there was a man with short black hair in a bed head style fashion, with blue eyes, he was wearing a white t-shirt with black cargo pants and a pair of sneakers, next to him was another man with deep green eyes with long midnight blue hair, he wore a outfit similar to the man next to him only it was a green shirt and he adorned two fluffy ears upon his head.

On the left to the front, on Kagome's right and left there was another man and a woman, both dressed in traditional fighting clothes, however the man had long golden hair with deep purple eyes and slightly pointy ears, where as the woman had mid back brown black hair with chocolate eyes, and she wore armor when the other man didn't. The man was on the left and the woman on the right.

Kagome looked at them confused for a moment before the figure of Inuyasha appeared before her as well, only he stood next to the man and two women on the right of the woman with dark black hair, friendly brown eyes, and was wearing a deep blue kimono with a red obi.

Kagome reached her arm forward, trying to get to Inuyasha; tears fell down her face when she realized she couldn't move.

Then the woman on her right moved in front of her and began to speak.

"Miko of time, guardian of the Shikon No Tama, and the wielder of the elements. We come to you now, not seeking your wish, but granting our own. We have suffered for thousands of years fighting over whom will become the strongest of all, it has been decided that on this day you will become the immortal wielder of the true meaning of power."

The man to her left moved next to the woman.

"Even if it is not your wish, the power you have displayed, unlocked, and showed through heartbreak, pain courage, and the one true emotion that no one has ever been able to explain – Love." Said the man with golden hair spoke.

The man with sliver hair than moved forward and began to speak.

"Because of your pure heart and your acceptance of all things good and bad, we the power of the Shikon Jewel, the power of the gods, bestows on you Kagome you this honor."

The other three women moved forward and spoke as one.

"You will no longer be known as the titles Miko of time, guardian of the Shikon No Tama, no now you are the Celestial of elements Kagome, the chosen one of the gods, the only creature able to bestow true gifts onto the humans."

Finally the man with midnight blue hair, green eyes, and two ears upon his head moved forward and spoke.

"We must leave now, and we are sorry as well as proud. Sorry for your suffering, and proud of you're existence. We will meet again Celestial, and when we do you will find your true purpose in life. Good bye for now Celestial Kagome"

Before her world went dark once more she heard one last thing.

"I love you Kagome"

And then she was consumed in darkness just as in the beginning, before the light came again, and she awoke in Kiade's hut with Sesshomaru, Shippo and Rin looking at her in worry.

"And that's all I can remember." Kagome said

Sesshomaru nodded before bowing to Kagome.

The others eyes widened in shock, they never believed the all mighty lord of the west, the killing perfection, the most stubborn prideful thing in the world, was currently bowing to their sister/ friend/ mother/ granddaughter Kagome.

"W - what are you doing?" Kagome stuttered out.

"I am bowing to my superior, as a Celestial you are above all in this world and any other besides the gods themselves. Therefore you are stronger than me." Answered Sesshomaru.

The others sat there shocked, but not as shocked as Kagome.

"No – no please stop bowing, I don't want to be treated differently" Kagome said

Straitening his posture Sesshomaru nodded his head before sitting in a more comfortable position.

"Kagome are you sure that's what happened?" Sango asked

"Yes, I'm sure you heard the voices, and I have a feeling that something else will happen soon." Kagome answered

"Well ye should get some more rest before continuing on, we will talk more tomorrow child." Kiade said

Everyone else nodded before they began setting up for a night's rest, Sesshomaru having moved outside to watch for any enemies while the group slept.

After an hour or so, Kagome lay awake thinking things over on her futon, Shippo had decided to rest with Sango and Miroku tonight leaving Kirara to sleep on her belly.

Finally after another ten to fifteen minutes Kagome decide to shut her eyes and sleep. Pushing aside the feeling of something happening.

If only she knew how right she was about that, than maybe she could have warned them a bit earlier to not worry, unfortunately for Kagome that didn't happen.

A glow formed around Kagome the different colors from before appeared around her and Kirara as they slept, Sesshomaru who had felt the sudden power rise from inside the hut looked in to find Kagome fading away, he shouted awakening all but Kagome and the Neko.

A few moments later everyone in the hut watched as Kagome and Kirara disappeared from the world, Shippo running forward to try and reach his mother, but it was too late, Kagome was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the old wooden well near the Goshinboku a bright light arose and with it came a girl and a neko, before it disappeared back into the well all at once, opening the gateway to time and the new worlds.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N**

**WELL I GOT AT LEAST TWO OF THREE OUT THIS MONTH THE OTHER ONE WILL BE OUT WITHING THE NEXT TWO WEEKS, AS FOR THIS CHAPTER MAN IT TOOK THREE DAYS TO WRITE!**

**WELL I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY, I KIND OF MADE A MISTAKE WHEN I POSTED IT, I PLACED IT UNDER RUSSIAN INSTEAD OF ENGLISH. **

**WELL I FIXED THAT PROBLEM AND NOW I'M POSTING CHAPPIE # 2 **

**SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR OPINION'S ON IT, AS WELL AS WHAT CROSSOVER I SHOULD DO FIRST, I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE AWAY TO MANY SECRETS, BUT I'LL BE DOING AT LEAST 20 OR LESS ANIME'S AS WELL AS MORE THAN ONE PARING, SO YES THIS A HARAM.**

**ANYWAYS HERE IS AN UPDATE**

* * *

**A/N PART 2 -NEW STORY YOU JUST READ **

**AS A START TO THE NEW YEAR I HAVE BEGUN RIGHTING A NEW STORY THOUGH I'M SORRY I HAVE YET TO UPDATE ANY OTHER OF MY STORIES, I WILL BE UPDATING AT LEAST TWO MORE BY THE END OF THE MONTH IF I CAN, THOUGH THERE A COUPLE I'M IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING, SUCH AS THE LATEST CHAPTERS IN THE STORIES BELOW, AS FOR MY NEW STORY READ THE BELOW AS WELL, AND THIS STORY WILL BE LIKE SOMETHING I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN BEFORE YOU GET TO CHOOSE.  
**

**TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD CROSSOVER THIS STORY WITH I WILL BE DOING MANY DIFFRENT SERIES!  
**

**EITHER VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE OR SEND ME A MESSAGE THROUGH PM OR REVIEW IF YOU THINK OF ANOTHER ANIME!**

**PICK THE PAIRINGS**

**IT WILL BE A KAGOME HAREM THE FIRST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.**

**AND AS FOLLOWS ARE THE INFORMATION ON THIS STORY!**

* * *

Title - Power of the Elements

Summery - The final battle had ended, taking with it Kagome's love, and in turn giving Kagome the strongest power and Immortality. Now set on a new course Kagome's destiny has changed once again. UR CHOICE OF X-OVER VOTE NOW Rating may change later.

Kagome sets out on a journey to find her new love, only to find out she has tat least one or two or more loves in every world. And that she is to be sent out to search for all of her soul mates within 20 worlds. As we go along she will find love in good and bad, stange and normal, and she will have many babies along the way while passing gifts to others who she deems worthy.

* * *

**below you will find out which stories are being rewritten and which are being updated and when!**

* * *

**(WONT BE UPDATED FOR A COUPLE MONTHS)**

TWINS CURSE (Chatpters 17-18 being rewritten)

**(WILL BE UPDATED THIS MONTH)****  
**

A LITTLE BIT OF MAGIC

**ONE HELL OF A SURPRISE (HAS BEEN UPDATED)**

**POWER OF THE ELEMENTS (HAS BEEN UPDATED)  
**

**(UPDATE NEXT MONTH) **

I'M A WITCH

**(UPDATED UNKNOWN)**

BLOODY VAMPIRES (Most of story being rewritten)

**(UPDATE SOON)**

IS THERE SUCH A THING AS A HAPPY ENDING

DREAMS CAN COME TRUE

**(DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR GRABS)**

NO NAME FOR STORY

* * *

Anyways I think that's all I have to say, besides that I'll update when I can and Please review and Vote, have a great week!

Lovesღ,  
_MuppyPuppy _

* * *

****** (¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ ♣**


	3. Power Of the Elements Chapter 3 Preview

**Power Of the Elements Chapter 3 Preview /AN:**

* * *

_Kagome could feel herself falling, a sensation she knew very well. _

_However she didn't know why she was falling or how, the last thing she could remember was finally going to sleep. _

_"Kagome wake up" _

_A voice, whose voice?_

_"Kagome wake up"_

_Such a familiar voice_

_"Kagome!"_

_But where was it._

_She heard her named called once more before she felt a sudden coldness._

_Kagome jumped at the feeling, opening her eyes to find a room with …_

* * *

**A/N**

Hey it's been a while, and I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be updating this soon, and so that I don't break any ff .net rules I've posted a preview, as well if you have read my stories recently, I've deleted most if not all Author notes.

Anyways My wrists are somewhat better now, but I still have to be a bit careful, cause Carpel Tunnel hurts.

Anyways again, I'm a bit sad that I haven't updated any of my story's so I started on this, and I also wanted to tell you that the main layout and summery of my story have changed, though I have yet to write a new summery to the story.

If you have a request for an anime/manga crossover, please pm/review and I'll see what I can do. Just make sure it in some way has somthing mystical that can involve power.

Thanks for reading/faving/reviewing/alerting/anything

Loves,

MuppyPuppy


	4. AN

A/N

BAD news, all my stories I was working on, All the new chapters, ideas, and stories, I even had a lot of my current stories near completion, And it's all gone now. My email had a virus and it infected my computer, the hard drive's Fried, and I thought all my files had been saved on my other email, but I don't have my stories SO I'll try to rewrite and update some, but the only thing that will be happening before New Years will be a one-shot at most.

SORRYYYYYYY T.T

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas.......

Loves, MuppyPuppy

--

-Short story-

Once upon a time there was a writer who was really busy with so much work she barely ever got to write. When she finally got time to write she had decided that some of her stories had to be sacrificed in order for others to be completed. So here she is on her knees bowing for forgiveness, but because she really wished to please her fans, she has now got down to business.

(Didn't want to break fan fic .net rules)


End file.
